Secret
by TheYesBarrage
Summary: AJ has a devastating secret that will change things for her and Daniel but she doesn't want to tell it. What happens when she does eventually tell him and how will he handle this truly heartbreaking and upsetting news.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written here in so long and decided I should start this off with my OTP of AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan I adore them so much you don't even know. Why I'm putting them in this extreme angsty situation is beyond me , but just know I don't own AJ or Daniel and they are property of themselves and WWE because if I did own them, they'd be married. Please enjoy :3**

"It's gone" AJ was outside her best friends house in tears. She had the week off and Kaitlyn had been out rehabbing an injury. She expected AJ to be coming over to keep her company and chat , but those plans were going to have to be delayed. "I went to the hospital because I was bleeding..." She walked past Kaitlyn, almost like a zombie not fully taking in her surroundings. "They told me, I lost the baby" She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Kaitlyn did her best to hobble over to her best friend, trying to keep her balance and not fall on her, because that would make matters worse. She crouched down the best she could and held her arms out, welcoming AJ into them. AJ didn't hesitate to bury her face in Kaitlyn's chest, letting all her pain and agony out. Kaitlyn could not help but feel bad for AJ. Her and Daniel were supposed to be parents and were so excited when they found out AJ got pregnant. Daniel was extra happy lately, humming happy tunes and the like. This would crush him, devastate him just as much as it was doing to AJ. "What am I going to tell him? It's going to kill him We had names picked out and everything"

"It's not going to be easy" Kaitlyn took a deep breath. "This is a tough time for the both of you and he's going to be upset, but he should know it's not your fault. These things sadly happen. While it is heartbreaking, you have to try and stay positive. I know it sounds odd to say that or even think of being positive considering the loss you had but you can't let it keep you down. You can always try again"

"I don't think I want to go through this heartbreak again, Kait. I was so excited. I was going to be a Mom. Daniel and I were going to be parents and now it's been taken away just like that. It's just not fair!" AJ shouted and Kaitlyn held her tightly, trying to keep her calm the best she could. "Why did it have to be me, huh? Why did it have to be us? We are good people! Why are we being punished like this?"

"They often say that suffering is just God testing how strong you are"

"That's BS. What kind of test is this? The get happy and then take a child away from someone test because if that's what is going on then I'm not too fond of the big guy upstairs right about now."

"I know it's hard" Kaitlyn rubbed her best friends back. "But as hard as it is, you have to tell Daniel. I'll even accompany you when you tell."

"I can't tell him" AJ said as she wiped her tears. "I just can't bring myself to crush his dreams like this"

"AJ, you have to tell him eventually. He's going to notice something is up when seven months have passed and there is no baby"

"I'll deal with it when the time comes to it. Kait promise me you won't say a word"

"AJ..."

"Kait! Promise" AJ held her pinky out and Kaitlyn reluctantly linked hers with AJ's. "Pinky swear"

"Pinky swear"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since AJ got the news and she'd been doing everything to keep her secret to herself. Tonight was she and Daniel's two year anniversary and he said he had a surprise for her. She was excited for that, happy it would keep her mind off her devastation. She had been on an emotional roller coaster for the past two weeks but claimed it was just her over thinking. She didn't want him to know, not yet at least.

"AJ, are you ready?" Daniel asked as he was fussing with his tie.

"Daniel, let me help you" She walked over to him and helped fix his tie. He smiled and kissed her sweetly before pressing his forehead to hers. "Well isn't someone getting all extra cute today"

"It's our anniversary, of course I'm being well cute" He chuckled. "How are my two favorite people doing today? You and the baby" Daniel said and put his hand on her stomach. Daniel doing that simple action triggered AJ to go into a fit of tears. Sinking to her knees , hysterically crying, leaving Daniel completely confused to what was happening. "What's the matter?" He asked, startled by her reaction. "Are you okay?"

"No" She told him, knowing that right now she had to tell him. She couldn't make up an excuse to get out of this now. "I...I...we ...the baby is gone" She stammered out, almost unable to breathe with how hard she was crying. Daniel's heart sank when he heard what had happened and he was rightfully hurt, but his main concern was AJ, seeing as she had to carry the child, he knew this loss was probably a lot worse for her. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back, trying his best to soothe her.

"Is that why you've been so upset the past two weeks?"

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"Of course not" He held her close to him. "I'm sad we lost the baby, but I am not mad at you. It's not your fault this happened. It's a sad part of some people's lives and it's just a bump but we can overcome it" Daniel told her as tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "I love you so much, AJ. We are going to get through this together." He got up with her still in his arms and carried her into the bed room, lying her down on the bed and lying down next to her, never letting her out of his arms. "We can stay here if you want and just watch movies or whatever you like, I will do"

"But don't you think this ruined our anniversary"

"Nothing can ruin any special day I'm having with you. Sure the news was heart wrenching, but that won't ruin the day. I've still got you and you never know, maybe in the future...it will be our time. If you want to that is. I can't imagine how upset you are and it's understandable."

"Aw Daniel" AJ smiled a tiny bit through her tears and placed her hand on his face, gently caressing his beard. "What did I do to get such a understanding, wonderful, caring boyfriend"

"Don't forget handsomely bearded"

"And handsomely bearded" She chuckled at him and bopped his nose. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"The same thing I did when I was rewarded with my hard work in life to have a beautiful, sweet, talented, amazing girlfriend such as you" He nuzzled her gently. "You know, since we aren't going out, I can do what I wanted to do here. I'll be right back" Daniel got off the bed and went over to his bag. AJ was curious to what he was doing, sitting up and tilting her head to the side anticipating what was going to happen next. Daniel walked over to her side of the bed and got down on one knee, which made AJ tear already because she knew what was next.

"It's been a rocky two years. We've had our fights. Our ups and downs, but the important thing is we never left the others side. We get over every single hurdle with the help of the other one and are each others biggest fans. There is nothing that we can't do together, nothing that we can't achieve and I truly believe that. Sure this isn't a fancy restaurant but then again, who really wants to be in a stuffy restaurant where you have to where and over coat just to eat. Not us. You love the simple things in life just like I do and I'm sorry this isn't as fancy as I planned it, but I hope it doesn't interfere with you answer to this important question. April Jeanette Mendez, you are the most fantastic woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and I was just hoping, praying that you'd do me this one honor..." He reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box showing a beautiful diamond ring in it and took her hand in his other hand "Would you please marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She replied to him mocking his signature taunt but also being completely sincere "Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed in excitement as Daniel slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and she wasted no time jumping in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as they shared the most romantic kiss, they'd ever shared. When they pulled apart, neither of them could stop smiling. "I love you so much. You've truly made me the happiest woman in the world"

"Well that's great news because you make me the happiest man in the world"


End file.
